


despues de la lluvia sale el arcoiris pero sin colores

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Amor Complicado, F/F, F/M, Gatubela, Relaciones, catwoman - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Los amores de Selina Kyle.





	despues de la lluvia sale el arcoiris pero sin colores

Mi biografía es un poco como una película de terror. Luego hay amor, acción y esas cosas. Es siempre así con todos los que han crecido en Gotham. Me estoy escapando de mis treinta y he ganado mucha experiencia. Al principio, como no podía ser de otra manera, el gran amor, que luego resultó ser bastante pequeño. Después de todo. Me sedujo a creer que el amor siempre es algo intenso, algo muy especial, incluso si a veces termina desafortunadamente. El amor se convirtió en un ideal, luego en una mentira. En los años ruidosos entre los veinte y treinta años, han sucedido muchas cosas, pero ninguna sobrevivió, solo unos pocos recuerdos que a veces estallan en mí.

Conocí mujeres, tuve tristeza. Conocí hombres, tuve rabia. Cometí errores, fui ingenua. Aprendí de mis errores y cometí otros nuevos. Cuando arreglé los nuevos, otros entraron nuevamente. Intenté mucho y me sentí frustrada. Me puse una máscara de gato y salí por la ventana. Y suena como la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

Me relajé y me alegré por unos momentos. A veces estos momentos duraban incluso años. Me veo bailar en noches que terminaron demasiado pronto. Me veo en el trabajo, mirando constantemente el teléfono, esperando un mensaje de él. Me veo en la inmensidad de la noche de Gotham buscando joyas y encontrándolo a él. Él es el único que he amado, que aun amo. Y solo me di cuenta hace un par de días. Cuando me entere de que su funeral va a ser mañana. 

Pero voy a empezar con desde el principio. Slam no era de esos que te compran flores y chocolates. Era de esos que no te compran nada. Era mayor que yo, y le gustaba fumar. Fumaba como una chimenea. A veces lo recuerdo solo como una figura rodeada de nubes de humo. Pensaba que lo amaba, pero era una niña tonta entonces. Él no me quería, no de verdad. Me gustaba pretender que me amaba y que haría todo por mí. Slam no podía entender la doble vida que vivía. Y yo no podía entender su manía de ser un hijo de puta. 

Supongo que tenía una obsesión por su aprobación. Alguien mayor y con más experiencia de la vida. Pero no me apreciaba. Nunca. Pensaba que el amor era una estupidez. Y yo pensaba igual. Todos los que empezaba a querer me hacina daño al final. Y él no fue nada diferente.

Después conocí a Dinah. Tampoco teníamos nada serio. Era un tipo de amor que te daba felicidad en todo momento y sabes que el momento en el que quieras ponerle nombre, yodo se va a la mierda. Me acordaba de ella como un ángel oscuro. Pelo rubio que brilla con el sol, las uñas siempre pintadas de negro, una canción de rock sonando desde sus auriculares. Era fascinante. La manera que sonreía, cuando sus ojos arrugaban un poco a los lados y los hoyuelos al lado de su boca se profundizaban. 

Cuando estabas en la cama, tumbadas juntas, hablando de la vida. Y sentida su mano cálida en la mía, era un sentimiento diferente.

Los años que tuvimos juntos fueron agradables. Nunca tuvimos algo enserio. Éramos espíritus libres las dos. No podíamos ser paradas ni atadas. No hubo grandes picos, pero muchos momentos agradables. Las postales en nuestra pared de corcho atestiguan esto. Del mismo modo nuestros recuerdos. Y su diario, que una vez leí en secreto (lo siento, por favor). Si también hubiera escrito uno, no habría escrito nada más que ella. 

Las cosas se terminan. Y nosotras terminamos. No con gritos y llantos. Solo con un simple adiós. Un abrazo. Un beso. Y ya está.

Pensaba. _Selina eres una idiota._ Y sí que lo era. 

Tuve muchos vaciles. No significaban nada. Noches de sexo y no los volvía a ver más. Me gustaba enamorarlos, robar su cartera y comprarme unos zapatos nuevos. Normalmente donaba el dinero a orfanatos o refugios de animales. No necesitaba todo lo que tenían en sus cuentas.

Cunado conocí a Pamela, pensaba que no iba a ser nada diferente. Pero lo fue.   
A veces todavía hablo pensando, como si ella estuviera sentada a mi lado en el tronco del árbol sobre el río. Pamela ha completado con éxito su doctorado y ahora tiene mucho éxito en el trabajo. Y estoy feliz por ella. Nuestro romance fue corto, como todos. Éramos demasiado parecidas. Peleábamos, nos gritábamos y luego hacíamos el amor. Éramos toxicas, la una para la otra. 

Me mudé. Me fui a Italia. Ella ni se dio cuenta.

La tristeza se desliza hacia una sensación de incredulidad. Siempre me he sentido tan viva con ella. Pero no valía la pena. Matarte por alguien que nunca moriría por ti. 

Después de todos los amores me di cuenta, de que Bruce había sido el único que había amado. Nos conocimos hace mucho. Los dos éramos jóvenes y teníamos esperanza de que el mundo cambiara. Alto, moreno y guapo. Y rico. Y arrogante. Pero era mucho mucho más que eso. Siempre he entendido porque él es como es. Tenía que ser el caballero oscuro. Tenía que ponerse una máscara y salir por la ventana. Y el entendía porque yo tenía que hacerlo. 

En sus brazos es el único sito en el que me he sentido segura de verdad. Y cuando nos besábamos, era como si todo el dolor desaparecía. Cuando dos personas tan rotas y jodidas como nosotras se encuentran es algo especial. 

Nos entendíamos bien. Teníamos algunos problemas ya que no siempre he sido una criminal y él se creía héroe. Pero a pesar de eso, nos entendíamos. 

La noche era nuestra, las estrellas los únicos testigos. Nos podíamos amar hasta que saliera el sol. Podíamos bailar sobre los edificios de la ciudad. Pero todo es siempre más complicado de le que parece. Nunca podíamos estar juntos. Siempre había algo que lo impedía. Es como si el universo no quería que nos amaráramos.

Con Bruce era la mejor versión de mí que pude haber sido. ¿Qué pasó con nosotros, cómo nos perdimos? Esta pregunta me ha dejado sin paz y desde entonces he tratado de encontrar una explicación en lo que queda de nosotros. Leo noticias viejas, cartas enrolladas. Con la perspectiva de hoy, así que con mucha más distancia y unas gafas ya no rosa, podría adivinar lo que nos sucedió.

No puedo ir a su funeral. Solo con pensar en ir a su funeral me pone enferma. No he llorado. Pero sé que si vuelvo, llorare. Llorare por un amor que nunca pasara. Un amor que podía haber sido todo, pero no fue nada.


End file.
